Unamed
by AU Pripper
Summary: Part six of Unexpected Events.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we going to the place where you get sick?" Bella asked. "Because my friends are there." "What friends?" "Cowtails, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Well actually Private is my boyfriend." "You have a boyfriend?" Bella scoffed, "No way." "You're just jealous!"

* * *

><p>"The reason why your dad won't hurt you is because SP killed him." Cowtails smiled, "what a relief...Did they happen to say how long I'm gonna be in here for? Even though I'm really not feeling myself right now..." The doctor walked in, "Good, you're awake! Would you like to hear the report?" "not yet...I wanna wait for SP.." The doctor looked confused, "Okay...suit yourself.." He exited.<p>

"I wondah where Sweet Prippah and SKippah went..." He cut off in a gasp, "I hope she's not cheating on me with Skippah!" "Private...I'm sure there's a reason Skipper went to go find SP...she loves you, not Skipper, I saw that she made such a big deal about that...SP wouldn't cheat on you." SP ran in the room, "We're back! What did I miss?" Bella gasped, "What happen to HER?" Skipper explained what happened to Bella. "SP!" Private shouted with a smile. "Sorry. I had to save my cat and sister from a demon." "So Bella, you understand now?" "Yep!" Bella nodded. "That's a shocker." Bella glared at her sister. "Whaat?" SP whined.

"Kowalski...I can't move...what if...what if something happens when you guys go back to the HQ for the night and I can't deefend myself? Like what if one of those guys that r*ped me that night when I was eight..what if they get me?" Cowtails started crying, "Kowalski, I don't want anything else to happen..." "I doubt they know your here. So don't worry." Kowalski said hugging Cowtails. "And If they do... Scream really loud and I'll kill them!" SP smiled. "What did I miss here?" Bella asked. SP glared. "Man you need a shower! There's blood, and dirt in your hair!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cowtails looked at Kowalski, "I wish I could hug you back...but I can't move..."

The doctor walked in, "Good, we're all here. Here's the report. She has a few broken ribs, a very big wound on her chest that will scar, a broken leg and broken arm, and for a short time, she won't really be able to move."

"And how long does she have to stay here, Doc?" Skipper asked.

"Three weeks."

Cowtails blinked, "What?" Her eyes drooped. "why am I so..." She yawned, "sleepy.." The teen fell asleep suddenly.

"What the heck?" Skipper questioned.

"Relax. She had a special medicine in her IV that made her sleep so it could work. She'll be asleep for a few hours." The doctor left.

SP raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I've been through worse."

Bella covered her ears, "Please I don't want to remember that."

SP smiled goofy like, "Too late."

Her sister glared, "I still don't understand how you lived that night!"

Private raised his brow at the sisters. "What are you two talking about?"

* * *

><p>Skipper hopped on the side of the bed next to Rico and Kowalski, "How's she doing? I heard the report..."<p>

* * *

><p>"When she ran away. She came in our room, grabbed a blade, she had a black eye with a bleeding nose and gashes all over her body also all her ribs were broken. But broken bones never stopped my sister."<p>

SP shrugged, "It takes a while to learn to ignore pain flowing through you."

"Then she said our brother died. She hugged Socks then jumped out the window."

* * *

><p>"Still asleep." Kowalski replied.<p>

"Ya know, you don't really act like you're in a relationship with her. Oh geez, I remember the way I acted once I started dating her...you remember how I acted so different around her? That's how you need to act...not different than YOU, but...act like she's your girlfriend! Kiss her! Hug her! Put your arm around her! That's what you need to do!" Skipper glared at him.

Kowalski looked away, "I know... I really do try."

"Try harder! We're leaving for the night, going to show the new girls the HQ."

SP squinted at him. "New 'Girls'?"

"OOh Goody!" Private lead everyone out.

"LET'S GO BELLA!" SP screamed, running out the room.

"WOO HOO!" Bella followed.

Skipper stopped by the door way, "Kowalski, are you staying here with her tonight?"

The scientist nodded, "Yes I'm staying here. I can't let anyone hurt her."

Skipper slid away.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, lights out!" Skipper shouted.<p>

Private got in his bunk and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cowtails yawned as she stretched, "Wha...?" Kowalski was asleep on the night table that was next to the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper woke up for some unknown reason, "Everyone's still asleep? Hmm!" He watched Tv and drank his fish coffee.<p>

* * *

><p>"what..? did everyone leave me...?"<p>

* * *

><p>Bella open her eyes, she sat up on the floor and looked around. Her eyes widened. SP was curled up on the floor, IN MAGE FORM!<p>

"SP!" She whispered.

SP lifted her head and look around. Her blue-green eyes widned seeing her paws. She muttered something then she was human again. SP blushed embrassed. Bella saw Skipper in the couner of her eye and smirked.

She sneaked behind him. "BOO!"

* * *

><p>Kowalski woke up, "Oh! You're awake!"<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper screamed then spun around in a fighting pose. He sighed, seeing it was Bella. "Oh, its just you..."<p>

**I noticed SP has some mary sue moments so I added that mage form part. To show she can't do everything right. **


	3. Chapter 3

Private woke up with a yawn, "what's with all the noise?"

* * *

><p>Cowtails sighed, "well at least you stayed..." She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella laughed.<p>

SP grinned and high-fived her sister, "Nice one bella! You scared him good!"

* * *

><p>Kowalski grinned happily, "Of course I did. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."<p>

* * *

><p>Private giggled, "Skippah, you were really scared by..." He let out another giggle, "a girl?"<p>

Skipper growled, "Shut up."

Private laughed.

* * *

><p>"I know...you say it all the time.." Cowtails giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sis?" Bella whispered.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure, we'll be back!" The two went up the hatch. "Soo?"

"I secretly have a crush on Skipper..."

The last thing Bella expected from SP was a stern motherly glance. ".. I don't know. Skipper might want to stay away from love for a while. He did just get his heart broken."

Bella sighed.

* * *

><p>"That's because I mean it." Kowalski remarked, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"what do you think they're talking about?" Skipper questioned.<p>

"Probably girl stuff. You know...hair, phones, boys. Or in this case, penguins." Private giggled.

"Private can I tell you a secret?"

"Let me guess, you've taken a liking to SP's sistah?"

"I know I said I would never love again after Cowtails but...holy chiz! She's amazing!"

Private giggled, "Skippah's in love! Skippah's in love!"

"Shh!" Skipper shushed him.

* * *

><p>Cowtails giggled, "I wonder...what the heck I'm going to do in here for three entire weeks..."<p>

* * *

><p>"OHH, in love!" Rico laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go back in." Bella nodded, failing to see the evil look in her sister's eyes.<p>

SP raced into the HQ, "BELLA LOVES SKIPPER! BELLA LOVES SKIPPER!"

"SP!" Bella shouted.

Skipper raised his brow, "What?"

* * *

><p>"Kowalski...I'm bored..."<p>

* * *

><p>SP was out of breath as she spoke, "Bella, Loves, Skipper!"<p>

Bella glared at her, "You can't keep that big mouth shut can you?"

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do then?" Kowalski asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bella is this true?"<p>

Private giggled in the background.

* * *

><p>"I can't do anything. I can't move!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bella giggled nervously, "Yep."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well you won't be able to move for a while."<p>

Cowtails groaned, "I know...it's gonna be so boring...and scary..."

* * *

><p>Skipper smiled, "Well, will you be my girlfriend?"<p>

Private hugged SP. (SP and Bella did get shrunk to penguin size in a unseen scene)

"OMG! YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Bella screamed.

"Too much yes..." SP sighed.

Bella dance around...In a dirty way, "WOO!"

"Yep thats Bella! Now can we clean you up?"

Bella stopped, "Uh yeah. Is there a shower in here?"

"yeah, downstairs, in the room we built. There's sleeping bags, a TV, stereo, closets, and a bathroom down there. That's where Cowtails has been living with SP, now that you're part of the team, you can stay down there too." Skipper smiled then kissed Bella's cheek.

* * *

><p>Cowtails got the nurse to turn on the TV and PoM happened to be on. "Oh yay!" And to Kowalski's horror, the episode was Mental Hen.<p>

**And uh Bella danced in a dirty way, because its the only dance she knows to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella blushed then ran downstairs to take a shower.

"Man she's in a hurry." SP's eyes widened suddenly, "WAIT TV?!" She ran downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Kowalski blushed furiously, knowing what DANCE he did the episode.<p>

* * *

><p>"OOOoh Skippah you're dating Bella now!" Private giggled.<p>

Skipper gave him a stern look, "calm yourself Private, you have a girlfriend of your own, no need to go poking around mine."

"I wasn't! I just think it's adorable!" Private giggled more. (.-. Adorable doesn't describe Skipper and Bella's love life. TRUST ME.)

* * *

><p>Cowtails giggled, "So far this episode is funny!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bella came out of the shower, and sat next to SP who was watching TV. At that moment Skipper and Private came down. Private huggled SP and Skipper held Bella's hand. The girl blushed.<p>

"What are we watching?" Private asked.

* * *

><p>"this is...hilarious!" Cowtails laughed and giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>"PoM My favorite show in the whole da** planet!" SP shouted in excitement. She turned to her sister, "Bella did you know we had a TV?"<p>

"You didn't know?" Bella remarked with a roll of her eyes. Her older sister had forgotten she just got her; how could of she known?

"No... Not really!" SP giggled.

* * *

><p>Kowalski groaned, "This is so embarrassing!"<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper rolled his eyes, "That's because Cowtails loves it down here, and most of the time she's either in the lab with Kowalski or down here watching TV, but SP is always doing something really stupid."<p>

Private gasped, "Skippah! Not nice!"

* * *

><p>Cowtails giggled. She started laughing harder, "Kowalski did all the episodes really happen?"<p>

* * *

><p>SP got out her chainsaw, "Would you like to repeat that Skipper?" Her eyes had flooded red.<p>

Bella stared non-amused, "Is my sister always like this?"

* * *

><p>Kowalski whined, "Yes..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes she is...she almost killed me in the space ship once when she got like this..." Skipper hid behind Bella.<p>

"Oh dear...SP...Please calm down..." Private plead.

* * *

><p>Cowtails was now laughing so hard, she was crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"NOT UNTIL HE TAKES IT BACK!"<p>

Bella looked at Skipper, "Why did she get mad at you in the spaceship?"

"BECAUSE HE CALLED ME A IT!" SP shouted, old anger settling in.

"Whoa Skipper! We never call my sister a it! Our mom used to call her a it...Or something like that."

"YES I KNOW THAT ALREADY I'M NEVER CALLING HER AN IT AGAIN!" Skipper screamed.

"SP Please!" Private begged.

* * *

><p>Cowtails suddenly stopped laughing and growled fiercely.<p>

* * *

><p>"I DO NOT DO STUPID THINGS YOU BI***!"<p>

Bella slapped SP, "CALM DOWN!"

SP's eyes went back to their natural color. "Oh. Thanks for that. I almost killed Skipper!" SP laughed, as if killing the commander was a normal thing.

* * *

><p>Kowalski whimpered, "C-Cowtails I never liked that kiss.. I swear!"<p>

**Now here are the parts Cowtails was laughing at; **

**1. Kowalski: Believing this psychic nonsense is going against everything I stand for! *dramatic pose*  
>Skipper: Yeah yeah that's great Kowalski. *leaves habitat with chicken and RicoPrivate*  
>Kowalski: no such thing...as psyychic...powers...<br>Chicken: *turns around and makes a threatening noise*  
>Kowalski: *gulp* did anyone else just see that?<strong>

**2. Kowalski: pssht. Anyone can pick from a given set of options.  
>Private: Isn't that what you do?<br>Kowalski: I DO IT WITH SCIENCE! now, I have placed a red crayon somewhere in the zoo and only I know where it is-*sees chicken holding the red crayon* BWAAAHAAAAAA! *makes a funny noise and runs away* **

**3. Kowalski: I hate this planet...  
>SKipper: *talks*<br>Kowalski: *bangs his head onthe rock* *discovers notebooks* This is the proof Skipper! *says something I can't remember*  
>Skipper: Denerd and repeat.<br>Kowalski: This is just flawless study in logic! She's no psychic, she's just twenty times smarter than the rest of us COMBINED! wait...that's much more disturbing...**

**4. Kowalski: *is dancing and singing* I know what you need...the Kowalski! *continues***


	5. Chapter 5

"Again..." Skipper growled under his breath.

Private covered his beak, "Skippah shh!"

/

"I know...i could tell...If I ever find that chicken I'm gonna turn her into McDonalds chicken nuggets..." Cowtails growled.

/

SP glared, "What?"

/

"I'm pretty sure every fangirl wants to do that..." Kowalski laughed softly.

/

"Oh nothing!"

"He didn't say anything!"

/

"Not as much as me...I wish I could move..." Cowtails tried to move her hand, "rrrr...grrrr..." Her finger only twiched, she sighed. "it feels like I'm trying to use the force."

/

"ok then! If you'll excuse me!" SP ran inside the bathroom and got out black hair dye. "I always wanted to do this!" Thirty minutes later, she came out with black hair.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You dyed your hair?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Uh no."

"I think you look wondahful!" Private smiled, "can we go do something?"

/

"DOCTOOOOORR!" Cowtails yelled.

He came in, "What?!"

"When is this temporary paralysis thing gonna wear off?" Cowtails raised her hand to make a point, "it's really annoying...wait...I can move!"

"I guess now! But you still have major injuries, so take it easy for a while..."

"Can I at least sit up?" Cowtails asked.

The doctor sat the bed up. "there. Sheesh." He left.

Cowtails played with her hands as if they were toy airplanes, "I can move!"

/

"Sure!"

/

Kowalski smiled sweetly as he watched Cowtails.

/

"Where shall we go?" Private giggled.

"Well, I'm taking Bella to the park. Let's go, my Cadet." Skipper led Bella out.

/

"Boosh! Ahhhh! No, Manny, no! Whoosh! Noooooooo" Cowtails echoed the 'nooooo'.

/

"Hmm... How come I know what to do in a criss... When I don't know what to do for a romantic occasion? Let me think... Um..Hm..." SP tapped her chin.

"How about dinnah somewhere?" Private suggested.

/

Cowtails shook her head, "What was I doing?"

/

"Sounds good to me." SP paused in horror, "Does that mean I have to wear a dress?!"

/

"Being adorable."

/

"No, not if you don't want to. I think you're beautiful anyway." Private smiled sweetly.

/

"That's impossible." Cowtails remarked.

/

"Aw thanks! Where are we gonna eat? I know nothing about New York..."

/

"What do you mean? You were playing like a adorable child!" Kowalski smiled.

/

"Um...well...we could go to the Italian restaurant that's close to the zoo!"

/

Cowtails giggled, "that's funny. But no."

A nurse popped in, "She's right. There's no way she's adorable."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, su**."

"I'm not the su** here, look at your uniform!"

"You're dating a penguin that clearly should be mine. Yeah, you're a su**." The nurse kissed Kowalski.

Cowtails' pupils in her eyes take over until there is no brown and almost no white. She growled like a demon.


	6. Chapter 6

"MEH!" Kowalski pushed the nurse away, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He jumped on the bed, shaking in shock.

"Never..touch...him...again..." Cowtails said, pointing at the nurse. All the sudden she was lifted off the floor. Cowtails' eyes went normal, "whoa!" She moved the nurse back and forth with her hand. "I really can use the force!"

"What's goin' on here? Put me down, sl**!"

"Not likely." She smashed er into the ceiling then threw her into the hall.

Kowalski's eyes widened in disbelief and fear. He felt dizzy, everything seemed to blur.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" She made a chair move up and down. She also made the TV remote go side-to-side. Cowtails squealed, "THIS IS AWESOME!" She noticed Kowalski's eyes, "Kowalski? What's wrong?"

" H-H-H-H-H-How..." Kowalski stammered. 'This could be dangerous. What if she accidentally hurts someone?'

"Kowalski...You don't have to be afraid...I'm not gonna hurt anyone..."

'knowing Cowtails, she wouldn't hurt anyone. I know she won't, but my da** body won't stop shaking!' He punched himself, trying to get himself to calm down. "Ow God da**it! That didn't work.."

"Kowalski!" Cowtails picked him up, "Calm down! I won't use my powers on anyone unless it's necessary!"

"I know. You wouldn't hurt anyone unless you had too. Thank god SP doesn't have what you have! She would go crazy."

"Isn't that the truth. But check this out!" She used her power to shut the door and turn on the TV. "isn't that EPIC!" She squealed.

Kowalski laughed, "There you go again. Being adorable."

"Yeah...right. Like your dancing to distract the Blue Hen was adorable." Cowtails giggled.

"It was not!" Kowalski blushed and pouted.

"Yes it was!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski's belly, "I wonder if you're ticklish..."

Kowalski squealed then rolled to the edge of the bed, "I am not ticklish!"

"Oh you aren't?" She kicked the covers up to roll him back toward her. "I think you are!" She tickled him, obviously.

"COWTAILS STOP!" Kowalski shouted, laughing uncontrollably while trying to get away.

"Hmm...Say "Rico is smarter than me!""

"NEVER!"

"SAY IT!" She tickled underneath his flippers while giggling.

"AHH!" He laughed harder, "NO!"

"COME ON, SAY IT!" She tickled more.

"NOOO!"

Cowtails stopped, "Okay, I give up." She giggled.

"Thank you!" Kowalski sat up, "What kind of girlfriend tickles their boyfriend? I'm sure SP would tickle her boyfriend. But you?" He pretended to pout.

"Aw, poor wittle Kowalski..." She patted his head. "and hey, I love tickling! My mom used to tickle me all the time because I was so ticklish!" She paused nervously, 'shut up now you just told him you're ticklish!'

**Isn't that great? We got a tickle moment with Cowtails and Kowalski! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

"that was wondahful Sweet Prippah!" Private smiled.

/

"If you weren't in a hospital bed, I would be tickling you..." Kowalski playfully glared.

/

"Yep! You know this question has been swarming in my head... Are any of you guys ticklish?" SP asked curiously.

"Me and Rico aren't...but I know someone who is..." Skipper looked at Private with a smirk.

"Oh dear..." Private laughed nervously, "what are you talking about? I'm not ticklish..."

"Really?" Skipper poked Private's stomach.

Private squealed a bit then moved away, "No, not tickish..."

/

"just because I have a broken rib...dang it.." Cowtails sighed dramatically, "If only Kowalski were man enough to tickle someone with a broken rib..."

/

"Oh my Private you're ticklish!" SP laughed. 'Haha! Good thing I'm not ticklish!' She paused. 'RIGHT?'

/

"I might hurt you if I tried." Kowalski remarked.

/

"Are YOU ticklish, SP?"

"Yes...I'd like to know that..." Private said with curiosity lingering in his voice.

/

"Fine." Cowtails played with her hands then repeatedly floated water in the air and back into the glass. She stared in awe.

/

"What? I HAVE NEVER BEEN TICKLISH."

Private giggled then he and Skipper tackled SP and started tickling her.

/

Cowtails got bored and pretended to be a child again. "Sir yes sir! We are go for takeoff! Countdown! Boom! BLASTOFF!"

/

"No!" SP laughed.

"Aha! You are ticklish!" Skipper crowed, "Come on Bella, help us!"

Private tickled his girlfriend more.

/

"Johnny! What is it commander? We're headed towards Mars and we can't stop! Oh no! Press the alert button! MAYDAY MAYDAY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Cowtails made a crashing sound then giggled.

/

"STOP STOP!" SP laughed harder.

"I would, but I wanna live." Bella giggled.

Rico gave her a questioning look.

"She's going to kill them when they stop."

/

Cowtails put her hand over her heart. "We'll miss each other...straighten up soldier!" She saluted, "Yes commander! I want you ready to die!" She gulped, "Ok-kay? Commander! We're going down! AAAHHH! I see that soldier, get a hold of yourself! DIE LIKE A MAN!"

/

Skipper stopped to take a breath, and Private fell over.

/

Kowalski snickered.

/

"Finally!" SP shouted, tickling Private.

Bella whined, "I wish Skipper was ticklish!"

Private squealed, "AAAHHHH! HE IS! AHAHAHAHA! HE JUST DOESN'T SQUEAL LIKE ME! EEEEEEEEHEEHEHEHEHE!"

Skipper scoffed, "Heheh...not true...No man like me is ticklish!"

/

"get a hold of yourself soldier! We landed! SAFELY! But Commander! THOSE ALIENS ARE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US! WE'RE GONNA BE ENSLAVED AND MURDERED BY CREEPY PURPLE MARTIANS! AAAHHH!"

/

Bella smiled then tackled Skipper, tickling him.

"AAHHH! NO PLEASE STOP!" Skipper laughed hard.

/

"DIE MARTIANS DIE! POW POW POW!" Cowtails made gun motions with her hand.

Some man from the next room shouted while coughing, "Shut up!"

Cowtails ignored him.

/

"You have to say I love lunacorns first!" Bella giggled.

/

Kowalski covered his beak to muffle his laughter.

/

"NEVER!" Skipper laughed, "I'LL NEVER SAY IT!"

/

"Oh no commander! The martians are going to earth! They're gonna enslave everybody! They're gonna shut down Fanfiction! THEY'RE GONNA CUT OFF THE PEANUT BUTTER WINKIES!"

/

"I guess I'll never stop then!"

/

"Private and SP wouldn't like that." Kowalski chuckled.

/

"AAAHHH NOOOOO!"

/

Cowtails stopped, "WERE YOU WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?!" She blushed.

/

"SAY IT!" Bella shouted.

/

"Yep. And it was adorable." Kowalski smiled.

/

"I LOVE THE LUNACORNS! AHHHHH!"

/

"For the last time, I AM NOT ADORABLE!" Cowtails shouted.

/

Bella smirked and stopped.

At that moment SP stopped tickling her boyfriend. "My work here is done!"

/

"Of course... Adorable." Kowalski playfully smirked.

/

Skipper glared at Bella playfully. "Oh you're gonna get it..."

Private calmed down and breathed heavy.

/

"DIE!" Cowtails tickled Kowalski, "WHO'S ADORABLE NOW?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ohh, Whats Skippy gonna do? Glare me to death?" Bella cooed.

/

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kowalski screeched.

/

Skipper tackled Bella, "This!"

/

"Yes this again! NOW TELL ME WHO'S ADORABLE!" Cowtails shouted.

/

"You're gonna tackle me? Oh yeah.. That's so scary... Oh wait... No it isn't!"

/

Kowalski squealed, "You?"

Cowtails stopped, "I give up again. I'm not adorable!"

/

Skipper tickled Bella.

/

"No matter what you do, you're adorable!"

/

"DARN IT!" Bella squealed, "How could this happen?!"

/

Cowtails sighed, "Prove it."

/

"YOU TICKLED ME, THAT'S HOW THIS HAPPENED!"

/

"Prove that your adorable? Nope you already showed your adorableness!" Kowalski grinned.

/

"THATS NOT FAIR!" Bella laughed.

"ITS TOTALLY FAIR! Hahahahahahahahaha! NO MERCY!"

/

"No way! I can't prove it because I don't believe it!"

/

"Nu-uh!" She then passed out from laughing.

/

"Nope. You did by acting like a child!"

/

"oops... PLEASE JUST BE UNCONSCIOUS!" Skipper screamed.

/

"I give up..." Cowtails went back to child mode. "

/

That's why you don't tickle her." SP remarked.

Skipper freaked out, "WAKE UP!" He slapped Bella.

"Skippah!" Private scolded.

/

"THE MARTIANS ARE BACK! THEY'RE KILLING THE PUPPIES! COMMANDER WHAT DO WE DO?! I DONT KNOW!"

/

"OWCH! What was that for?"

SP shook her head, "Remind me to never return to our slapping demon Mom."

"sorry had to wake you up somehow..." Skipper apologized.

/

"Don't worry, I'll save you! Commander what is Cowtails doing here? Relax! She and her friends can save us! That's right, me and the penguins can defeat the Martians! If Kowalski can make a laser and Skipper can sneak the others into their base, we can turn them on each other!"

/

"Oh. What if our mom comes to find us?" Bella asked nervously.

"I would normally fight but our mom is scary... Oh my g*d! If she finds... THEN WE'LL DIE!" SP freaked out then fainted.

/

"Uh Cowtails? Martians aren't real..." Kowalski remarked.

/

"No! You won't! Because Skippah, Rico and I will protect you! Right guys?" Private argued.

/

Cowtails ignored him and made fighting noises, "take that Martians! DIE! DIE ADORABLE PURPLE SPACE CREATURES, DIE!"

/

"Uh-huh." Rico grunted.

SP woke up, "I half believe you and half don't believe you."

"What if... SHE'S OUTSIDE?!"

SP's eyes widened then she dragged Bella out of the HQ. They got thrown into big bags.

"Really? I'm not in the mood for this!"

"YOU HAD TO BRING MOM UP!"

"SORRY!"


End file.
